1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to exercise equipment of the type including an elastic band or tube having handles at its ends. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved handle structure, and to a combination of interrelated components of exercise equipment sold in kit form.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Resistance exercise devices comprising an elastomeric band or tube secured between two handles are well known. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,614 (McIntosh), U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,185 (Kane), U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,867 (Hinds), U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,650 (Hall), U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,397 (Chieh) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,322 (Block). In using these devices, the handles are typically grasped in a manner whereby the elastomeric band is alternately stretched and released between the handles such that the tension created in the band exercises the muscles of the user.
A recognized problem associated with equipment of this type is the inadvertent separation of the elastomeric band from the handles, particularly while the band is in tension. Such separation can result in the band snapping back to its relaxed or untensioned state and possibly causing injury to the user. The problem associated with securely connecting the band to the handles is exacerbated in situations where the band is to be replaced by the user. Specifically, if the band is to be replaced, a less than permanent connection is required. Typically, such a connection can come apart at undesirable times.
Another disadvantage associated with prior art equipment of the type described is that all of the muscle exercise benefit relates solely to the resistance of the particular band. Stated otherwise, prior art handles are generally made of lightweight material and, of themselves, impart no benefit to the exercise process. It would be desirable to have a handle that could be weighted in a manner so as to enhance, rather than detract from, the exercises performed with the device.
Prior art devices of the type described are purchased as a unit with a single elastomeric band or tube of fixed tensile resistance. As the strength of a user increases, it is desirable to have additional bands or tubes of greater tensile resistance to thereby permit continued increase of muscle strength and tone.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved handle and connecting structure in a resistance exerciser of the type employing an elastomeric tube in order to prevent inadvertent dissociation of the elastomeric tube from the handle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved handle and connecting structure in a resistance exerciser of the type employing an elastomeric tube, whereby elastomeric tubes of different tensile resistance can be easily interchanged without sacrificing the security of the connection of the tube to the handle when the device is in use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a unique handle structure in an exercise device of the type described such that the handle can be selectively weighted.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise kit with multiple components including interchangeable elastomeric bands of different tensile resistance and handles with interchangeable weights.
The aforesaid objects are achieved individually and in combination, and it is not intended that the present invention be construed as requiring two or more of the objects to be combined unless expressly required by the claims attached hereto.
In accordance with the present invention, a handle for use with an elastomeric tube in a resistance exercise device is generally U-shaped with a grip removably secured by screws or the like between opposite ends of the handle. The grip is in the form of a cylindrical bar of known weight having a plastic foam cover. A frusto-conical throat is defined through the nadir of the U-shape and receives one end of an elastomeric tube. The wider diameter proximal end of the throat faces interiorly of the U-shaped handle (i.e., toward the grip). In the preferred embodiment, a solid retainer ball of greater diameter than the elastomeric tube is inserted into one diametrically stretched end of the elastomeric tube. The diameter of the retainer ball is smaller than the large diameter proximal end of the throat but greater than the small diameter distal end of the throat. With the end of the elastomeric tube diametrically stretched about the retainer ball, the ball compresses the tube wall against the frusto-conical throat wall with a force that increases as the tension in the tube increases (i.e., as the tube is pulled distally). As a result, the tube is prevented from becoming loose and becoming disengaged from the handle during use.
The elastomeric tube can be easily replaced with tubes of different tensile resistance by simply pushing the tube and the retainer ball proximally through the throat (i.e., inwardly of the handle) until the ball is free of the throat. The retainer ball can then be removed from the stretched tube end, and the original tube can be withdrawn distally from the throat. A new tube may then be inserted proximally through the throat and its end stretched diametrically to receive the retainer ball. The retainer ball and surrounding tube are then pulled distally into the throat to hold the newly inserted tube in place relative to the handle.
Alternatively, a collar may be disposed about the tube end with the retainer ball inserted into the tube as described above proximally of the collar. The collar diameter is less than the diameter of the retainer ball, whereby the collar and stretched tube portion containing the retainer ball are positioned in the throat with the retainer ball and surrounding tube portion partially disposed within the collar. The collar prevents the retainer ball and surrounding tube portion from distally traversing the throat, thereby securing the tube to the handle. The tube may be replaced by removing the collar and retainer ball from the tube, withdrawing the tube from the throat, and securing a new tube to the handle as described above.
In yet another manner of removably connecting the tube to the handle, the throat may include various configurations to provide a fitted engagement with the retainer ball and surrounding tube portions. In particular, the throat may be generally cylindrical having a larger diameter proximal portion relative to the diameter of a throat distal portion to thereby form a pocket or receptacle at the throat proximal end for fitted engagement with the retainer ball and surrounding tube portions. The retainer ball has a diameter greater than the individual diameters of the tube and throat distal portion but less than the enlarged diameter of the throat proximal portion, and is inserted into the tube as described above. The retainer ball and surrounding tube portions are disposed within the pocket with the retainer ball compressing the surrounding tube walls against a substantial portion of the pocket wall with a force that increases as the tension in the tube increases (i.e., as the tube is pulled distally). As a result, the tube is prevented from becoming loose or becoming disengaged from the handle. The tube may be replaced by removing the retainer ball from the tube, withdrawing the tube from the throat, and securing a new tube to the handle as described above. Alternatively, the pocket may be formed as described above within an intermediate throat portion with the larger diameter proximal portion extending from the pocket to the throat proximal end to provide the retainer ball and surrounding tube portions with access to the pocket. The pocket removably secures the tube to the handle and may be replaced with a new tube in substantially the same manner described above.
The handle structure is preferably sold as part of a kit including two handles (i.e., one for each end of the tube), a plurality of elastomeric tubes of different tensile resistance, two retainer balls (i.e., one for each handle) and a plurality (e.g., two, four, six, etc.) of additional grip bars having different weights.
The handle structure can be modified so that a second weighted bar, parallel to the weighted grip, can be removably connected between the arms of the U-shaped handle.